1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention may relate to an electrically powered assembly or apparatus. The assembly or apparatus may be used to lift or hoist objects, or otherwise impart tension to a cable secured to a spool.
2. Discussion of Art
Hoists can be used to lift loads. 1-foists can be used in such applications as an anchor handling winch, crane-motion control reel, and cable layer. Another type of hoist that may be used in the oil and gas industry is a drawworks. The wellbore drawworks is an assembly used on a rig or with an oil derrick to raise, lower or hold equipment above, into and/or out of a wellbore. A traveling block can be secured to a crown block at the top of the rig or derrick. The hoist cable or line operates the traveling block, with a dead line secured to the rig floor or ground, and with the other end secured to the drawworks proper and forming a fast line.
The drawworks itself can include a rotatable cylindrical drum or spool upon which the cable or fast line can be wound or coiled (or unwound or uncoiled) by a power assembly that includes a motor. A dry brake can apply a counter force to the motor torque. The motor, or sometimes a plurality of motors, are mechanically coupled to the drum through a gearbox or transmission, using one or more belts, chains, or geared assemblies. The motor(s) and gearbox are fixed to a stationary structure adjacent to the drum. Because of the relatively high horsepower requirements, each of the plurality of motors is mechanically coupled to an aggregator gearbox, and the gearbox provides torque to the drum. Common methods of transmitting mechanical power include belts and chains, as well as countershaft gearing and transmission.
Each of the components that are core to the drawworks (motor, gearbox, and spool) are produced independently and assembled as the drawworks. As new technology in the component is introduced, such as a new motor or brake, the drawworks assembler can upgrade the drawworks assembly. However, innovation is directed to component enhancements, and system level innovation can be problematic.
Other industries include handling cable, lines and chains outside of the oil and gas industry. It may be desirable to have an assembly or apparatus for use hoisting or lifting, or otherwise handling cable, that structurally and/or functionally differs from those that are currently available.